<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromise by Moonshine_Kei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166015">Compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei'>Moonshine_Kei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shame Corner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Crack Treated Seriously, Medical Conditions, Older Man / Younger Person, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Reader has an ambiguous gender, You get to choose, ignoring Medical Advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Coach Ukai Sr. have a heart-to-heart sit-down about his medical condition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ukai Ikkei / Reader, Ukai Ikkei / You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shame Corner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a compromise, Ikkei.”</p><p>The tv in front of you is on, playing some ancient black and white shogun drama with the volume near zero. You would barely be able to hear it  anyways over the rush of air from the AC, trying desperately to make the searing summer heat more bearable. </p><p>“Hardly. I’m still getting exactly what I want.”</p><p>Ikkei’s hand is gripping your arm, his chin hooked over your shoulder so he can still see the tv. It never ceases to surprise you just how strong his grip is at his age - but by all means you should have, at this stage in your relationship.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call this exactly the same as regular sex by any means.” He’s sitting on the couch with you on his lap, holding your back to his chest possessively. He’s buried inside of you to the hilt, your thighs resting on his own muscular ones. He may be in amazing shape for a man of 69 years, but Doctor’s orders are Doctor’s orders - He’s not supposed to be doing any strenuous activities, including sex, until he can get a stint put in.</p><p>“I’ve got my cock in you as far as it can go. What part of that isn’t sex?”</p><p>His other hand slides down your thigh, grabbing you just as tight as the other one was. Ikkei was simple- he loved having you on top of him but still under his control. You wanted to see if maybe you could take a little of that control back.</p><p>“Well. For one, usually there’s more… movement.” You punctuate the sentence with a series of squeezes, tightening around him. Ikkei groans, thrusting up shallowly at the sudden sensation. You grind down and press your back to his chest, trapping him against the couch. “Like that, exactly. That’s what we can’t do. But -” you bounce slightly, just enough to move you up and down a few scant centimeters - “We can still enjoy this. Ok?”</p><p>Ikkei grunts, grip tightening and eyes closed. Hearing the medical advice from you isn’t making him any happier than the first time he heard it, but it seems like he’s taking you seriously now that he’s a little closer to getting what he wants. And shouldn’t you be nice to your elders, anyways?</p><p>You roll your hips in semicircles, not lifting up this time. The wet friction makes him inhale sharply, muscles tensing but not thrusting. Alright, good. This is still absolutely not what the doctors ordered, but when has he ever done exactly what they say anyway?</p><p>“Don’t blame me if you have a heart attack, old man.”</p><p>You don’t have to crane your head around to see the grin on his face when he answers, “Show your elders a little respect.”</p>
<p></p><div class="clear"></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of want to write more for him...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>